Never Again
by iswearididntdoit
Summary: Rachel has always been in love with Finn, but after Sectionals he s decided that somehow it s Rachel s fault. While Santana has made it clear to Rachel that their friends, and Puck shows his true colors.
1. Never Again

So I am revamping this fanfic! The thing is I wasn't updating because I honestly didn't feel so into it anymore but since I`ve made a few changes here and there I decided to continue updating on a regular basis. So I leave you with the chapters I have changed and hope you approve. For all of you that waited so patiently for updates thank you and I promise to update once every week! Disclaimer: I dont anything except my imagination.

* * *

During Glee practice, Rachel could feel someone intently glaring at her and it was making her very uncomfortable to the point of paranoia. She fidgeted in her seat and looked nervously behind her only to lock eyes with Santana Lopez, the aggressive alpha female of Mckinley High. The look on the Latina's face could be described as a sort of constipated, as if she was taking a really hard test, or secretly plotting to murder Rachel with her pom poms. Then again she would probably be smiling that overtly devilish half-smirk of hers if it was the later. Rachel quickly looked away, deciding to ignore the fiery Latina for the duration of Glee practice, self-preservation and what not.

Thing is Santana was making it increasingly difficult to ignore her by nudging Rachel`s chair with her foot and clearing her throat several times. She heard Kurt ask her if she needed water, but the Cheerio had said no before tapping her foot against Rachel's chair more forcefully. Rachel was getting increasingly frustrated and pulled her chair a couple of inches away from Santana's persistent foot. Only to have the Cheerio sigh with annoyance and lean towards her, Rachel`s hands instinctively shooting up to cover her nose.

"Berry we need to talk," Santana whispered into Rachel`s ear.

Rachel contemplated telling her no before realizing that Santana wasn't asking her, but demanding her and the Latina could be quite vindictive if you didn't do as she said. So Rachel simply nodded in affirmation, dreading the end of practice. Mr. Shue gave out a new assignment, Change, and Rachel couldn't help but applaud Mr. Shue`s choice earning her a bewildered smile from Shue and a confused look from the rest of New Directions. Mr. Shue dismissed the club, and Rachel stayed back watching as everyone slipped out of the room until only Noah, Santana and Rachel remained.

Santana walked up to Noah and started whispering, waving her hands around before pointing to herself and then Rachel. Rachel saw Noah shake his head before sitting back down and crossing his arms defiantly. She could hear_ "Looking at her like you have to take a big shit"_, before Santana scowled and proceeded to kick Noah in his right knee, making Noah yell out and Santana smile. Rachel could make out, _"Lopez, the fuck you hit me for," _and _"I fucking told you to get the fuck out Puckerman!"_ Rachel giggled, as Noah stood up and left the room but not before tossing Santana a glare and nodding at Rachel.

She smiled at him before turning towards the Cheerio who had the same constipated look as before and was walking towards her with her hands clenched into fist. "Look Santana, anything but the nose." Rachel said, raising a hand protectively.

"What? No Berry," Santana replied, hiding a smirk. "I'm not going to hit you Rachel." Rachel sighed with relief, putting her hand back down and standing up straighter. "I was actually going to say thank you," Santana continued, "For what you did at Sectionals. You defended me and Brit even though everyone else was quick to blame us. I really appreciate that."

Rachel nodded, "I know Brittney and you love Glee club to much to throw us under the bus, even though your loyalty truly lies with Coach Sylvester."

"True," Santana said," I just wanted to say that I know I'm a class A bitch but I don't forget, so from now on you can consider yourself my friend." She emphasized the word "friend" with a smile that instantly lit up the Latina's face, making her seem nice, friendly even.

"Thank you, I suppose."

"You're Welcome"

"So..."

* * *

Still reeling from her encounter with Santana, Rachel walked towards her locker and worked on the lock, taking one look behind her before reaching into her locker for her books and homework. She felt a tap on her shoulder and instantly grew stiff, hoping to baby Jesus that it wasn't a jock with a slushie in hand, dry-cleaning wasn't cheap. She was contemplating whether to turn around or make a quick exit, when a deep voice whispered into her ear. _"Hey Rachel." _She sighed with relief and relaxed, recognizing the voice. Rachel turned with a blinding smile to greet Finn.

"Hello Finn, are you finally willing to speak to me or-" Rachel was cut short by the chunks of blueberry slushie making their way down her face and into her shirt. Rachel looked down in shock to see her favorite white silk shirt, a birthday present from her daddy, ruined forever by a huge blue stain and back up at Finn, who was wearing a vengeful look on his face and an empty slushie cup in hand. Behind them a group of jocks and cheerios were laughing. This had to be a mistake, Finn Hudson, her supposed soul mate had not dowsed her with a slushie. She could feel tears threatening to slip out and willed herself to not show weakness, willed herself to not break down right then and there.

She could feel them looking at her, waiting to see her reaction. She tried to walk past them but a jock pushed her back and another grabbed the ends of her hair pulling them hard, making her bite her lip in pain. The jocks had her surrounded, taking a step backwards her back hit her locker door and she tried not to cry out. She looked up desperately at Finn, silently begging him to let her walk away but he turned away, walking down the hallway.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" came an outraged female voice from outside the circle and a path cleared to show a pissed Santana with Brittney in tow. She walked towards Rachel and pulled her protectively by her side, while Brittney walked up to stand at Rachel's other side. "Are you guys that seriously fucked up that you beat up on someone who can hardly defend herself against half the football team?"

"It's like kicking a puppy." Brittney added, grabbing for Rachel's hand and holding it firmly as Santana scattered the football players. Rachel looked on in wonder as the Latina defended her, going as far as to kick a football player in the shin. "Don't worry Rach, San will make it all better."

"What the fuck?" came an outraged voice as Noah, made his way through the crowd that had formed around the spectacle. Rachel glanced up and met his eyes, anger clearly evident. "What prick did this to you"

Rachel could feel the tears starting up once again as the scene replayed over and over again in her mind. The look of complete resolve in Finn's eyes as he emptied the cup all over her, as if he needed to do this, to prove himself. This wasn't like when he had to slushie Kurt, no this was cold, unfeeling, and it pained Rachel like a knife wound to the heart. She doubled over and quietly sobbed, not caring who saw her, not caring about the whispers that surrounded her. She had never felt this betrayed, never this utterly alone.

"Rach, come on let's get you out of here," She heard Santana whisper before tugging at Rachel's hand. Brittney wrapped a comforting hand around her shoulders as they walked towards the exit. Rachel turned her head to see a stony Noah, watching them go.

"Never again," she whispered to herself. Never again would she let Finn humiliate her, let anyone humiliate her.

"Never again,"

* * *

Reviews are love...


	2. Friends

This is a completely different chapter two to those who have read the original. This starts the very next day so no confusion k!

* * *

In the six minute interval between the bell signaling the end of AP Calculus and the bell signaling the beginning of AP American Literature, Rachel Berry was dowsed with yet another slushie and had a strangely significant epiphany, which would inevitably cause the demise of the social structure of McKinley High School. For she had finally realized what so many cruel comments, slushie attacks and pure loathing had failed to do so before. There was only one solution to end all this animosity seeping towards her from her fellow pupils, she would have to become the one thing she had vowed to never become…normal. So what better way to begin the long process that would take her from social pariah to Miss Popularity than by accepting Satan's proposal of friendship and all the benefits that came with it.

So during AP American Literature, Rachel was formulating a ten-step plan which would allow her to catch that ever elusive popularity and dominate McKinley High School. First step was to enlist the troops, Santana, Brittney and possibly Noah, as well as a couple of the Glee members, preferably those she could actually stand. Second was to completely and irrevocably get over her crush on Finn once and for all, a detox of sorts.

Her thinking process was interrupted at the sound of someone clearing their throat, glancing up she saw Noah standing awkwardly by the classroom door. She smiled hesitantly at him and was amazed to see him smile back, well it was more like a smirk but you take what you can get when it comes to Puckerman.

"Berry class is over, you would know if you weren't daydreaming about being Mrs. Finn Hudson and tall, thesaurus-thumping children." Noah commented sarcastically.

"I was not doing such a thing," Rachel defended herself, "I was simply coming up with baby names for your child. It was on between Myfatherisencorrigible and Daddyisntagoodjew."

"The fuck is wrong with you, I'm a shitastic Jew. I go to temple every other month and watch Shindler`s list every Sunday with grandma Puckerman." Noah countered.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her backpack walking towards the classroom door, "Sure Noah, you would be a prime example of a good Jew, if it wasn't for the copious amounts of sex you have with married women, you impregnating the virginal head Cheerio, dip and your undying affection for slushies and dumpsters," Rachel said, humor taking most of the sting out of her words.

"I`m in my Prime baby," Puck objected, as they reached Rachel's locker. "Let`s not let my good lucks and charm go to waste."

* * *

Finn Hudson was on a mission. He was out to inflict pain on a certain traitor. The day before sectionals Finn had completely lost everything, and it was all her fault. Not only had she opened his eyes to the fact that his girlfriend was impregnated with the spawn of fucking Satan, she had turned her back on him and had comforted Quinn and Puck. Quinn and Puck, the reason his world had done a complete one-eighty, she had defended Quinn and had scolded Finn for beating on Puck. She had joined the growing list of people that had let him down, Rachel, who he had once thought was above all of that. If that wasn't a reason for revenge, what was?

He saw her legs first, sticking out of that ridiculous black skirt, but as his gaze trailed on he saw Puck leaning against her locker, looking at her the way Finn used to. Finn anger rose to new heights and his grip around the cup tightened. He saw red when Puck brushed a hair back from her cheek, and he heard Rachel giggle. Puck was trying to steal everything from Finn, Rachel was his first, it didn't matter if he didn't want her right now, she was his.

He walked purposefully towards them, thinking of the perfect way to get them both. So intent on his revenge that it took him a while to notice and approaching Santana and Brittney. The Latina was glaring at him with suspicion, and she started walking a little bit faster, pulling the blonde along. Finn reached Rachel's locker first, and had lifted the cup for the perfect aim, when Puck caught sight of him and took and instinctive step back, pulling Rachel towards him, just as Santana stopped in front of Finn.

It ended badly to say the least. Santana was yelling murder, blue slushie covering her from head to toe and Finn found himself currently staring up at the ceiling Puck looming over him. "What the fuck is your deal Hudson?" Puck was yelling, slamming a fist against Finn's upper lip. Finn pushed Puck off him, and stood, up a hand against his bleeding lip. "Rachel didn't do shit to you,"

"She's a fucking bitch!" Finn yelled back, aware of the crowd forming around them. "She's just like Quinn, a slut." With that Puck lunged himself on Finn, both of them falling to the floor. Puck's fist connected with Finn's face and Finn rammed a fist in Puck's stomach. Finn felt as Puck was lifted off of him, but not before sending a quick kick to Finn's side.

Matt and Mike were restraining Puck, as Mr. Shue was helping Finn to his feet, a look of disappointment on his face. Finn snatched his arm out of Mr. Shue`s grip and looked over Mike's shoulder at a crying Rachel. "This is all your fault," Finn cried out, before making his way through the gathered crowd, Mr. Shue following close behind.

* * *

If someone had told Santana that she would have had ended up taking a slushie to the face a week ago, she would have laughed in your face and proceed to drop-kick your ass, before spreading malicious rumors that would haunt you for the rest of your freakin life. After all stick and stones will break your bones but rumors last forever…so don't fuck with Santana Lopez. See if there were three things that Santana was sure about, three things that would never happen to her, getting slushied was number-fucking-one. But alas, it seems that karma was a bitch, and it had come back to bite her in the ass, with a vengeance.

Number three on the list of things that would never fucking happen was currently washing the remnants of slushie out of her hair and going on and on about how Santana had taken a metaphorical bullet for her and what not. Santana resisted the urge to tell Berry to shut her face, and simply choose to keep silent. Wasn't there a saying, if you don't have anything nice to say shut your trap or something like that? Besides she didn't like the tears that were falling down the diva's face, you don't kick a friend when there down, no matter how tempted.

"Here ya go," Brittney said, walking into the restroom an extra cheerio uniform in arms. Santana smiled at the blonde and reached for the pink towel Berry was offering. She looked up at the brunette and inwardly groaned at the hurt currently written all over Rachel's face. She had seen the effect Finn's words had had on Berry. The way she looked so shocked and betrayed. It scared Santana, how much she had begun to care about how the midget felt.

"So do we have a plan of action?" Brittney asked, jumping up and down in excitement, "We could get Rooster to attack Finn."

"Who's Rooster?" Rachel asked, looking confused. A look so often directed towards the blonde.

"My duck."

"You have a duck named Rooster?"

"And a cat named Fish."

Can we get back to the fact that Finn Hudson just slushied me," Santana said, annoyance lacing her voice. "Who the fuck does golden boy think he is, slushing me, Santana Fucking Lopez, head cheerio and top dog of McKinley."

"Technically, he was trying to slushie me and you placed yourself in slushie range." Rachel contradicted her, but wisely didn't continue after the look Santana sent her way.

"Finn Hudson needs to be taught a lesson, and humiliating him in the process wouldn't hurt," Santana replied, "We need to teach him he can't mess with me, or my friends."

Rachel gasped beside her, causing Santana to jump, "What the hell Berry?"

"You used the F word in conjunction with my name." Rachel said, making Santana smile inwardly. Santana would never admit it but the idea of having Rachel as a friend wasn't that bad, if you take away her horrid taste in clothes and her need to keep that mouth flapping.

"Your my friend Rachel Berry, so deal with it."

"Yeah, deal with it." Brittney seconded, wrapping her arms around Rachel. "We're like triplets, sucks that you're not a cheerio, then we could have been like twins.

Santana looked at Brittney, focusing particularly on her last sentence. Not the triplets part, or the twins, but the cheerio part. That would be interesting. "Yeah, what a shame."

"So did anyone else notice the way Puck was totally defending Rachel's honor?"

* * *

After school, Rachel drove straight home and into her closet, determination and excitement coursing through her body. Rachel tucked her long, dark brown hair behind her ears and swigged her daddy`s fine vintage red wine from the crystal tumbler staring intently at her closet hoping to find the perfect outfit for her new persona, an outfit that would complement her new role. For she choose to view this as preparation for her future acting career as a Broadway superstar, a stepping stone per say. She glanced at the numerous plaid skirts aligning her closet and quickly realized they had to go, the new Rachel Berry wouldn't dare wear them. Also in the reject pile were her hand-made sweaters, made especially for her from Nonna Petrude, and any other clothes with an animal on the front.

Rachel quickly realized that other than her performance dresses and a solitary pair of black skinny jeans, her closet was empty while the donation boxes near her bed had increased from one to four. She sighed and walked towards her dresser, opening the drawers only to be accosted by undergarments that were too old-fashioned for New Rachel. Her clothes were in dire need of a makeover and she was completely hopeless when it came to fashion.

She grabbed her phone from her bed stand and searched the contacts until reaching the desired fashionista. This was an emergency and who better by you side than McKinley's version of Marc Jacobs.

"Why Rachel, this is a pleasant surprise," came the somewhat girly voice that belonged to Kurt Hummel. "Is there something you require for Glee Club?"

"Actually I need your help on something quite personal, involving clothes and New Rachel." Rachel replied nervously, fidgeting with a lock of hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall. With me of course."

There was a moment of silence before Rachel blurted out, "I understand if you don`t want to I mean we aren't even really friends and after the sad-hooker-clown incident I should be questioning your judgment and I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to go with me because of our past arguments and..."

"Rachel," Kurt said loudly, cutting her off. "I`ll meet you at the mall in thirty minutes okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"So this New Rachel, explain." Kurt asked, holding two bags in one hand and a iced coffee in the other. Rachel smiled, truly glad she had called Kurt for advice. He had been an unstoppable force as soon as they had met up at the mall dragging her from store to store and making her try out several outfits and deciding on five pair of jeans, ranging from blue jeans to a pair of tight black skinny jeans, that Kurt had claimed were a necessity for her new look. Six new tops, none with animal prints of course, and a quick stop at Victoria Secret produced seven undies and matching bras, two with animal prints and one a transparent goldish one that Rachel had been forced to buy from an overeager Kurt.

"I`m sick of being the girl that constantly gets slushied by the jocks. The girl the cheerio`s constantly torture because of my lack of fashion sense or the fact that I can sing. I don't want to look back and realize that High School was a complete abyss of suffering and constant self-loathing."

"Wow I didn't realize...I mean you're always so confident and smiley but I get where you're coming from. Look at me, I joined the football team in order to make my father believe I`m actually a normal, straight boy. I try to hide my true self from my father in order to not disappoint him."

"I guess we are both just trying to fit in," Rachel replied, sending Kurt a shy smile of comradely. "To bad we can`t be accepted for the totally awesome Divas we are."

Kurt smiled and quickly hugged Rachel, surprising the brunette. "At least we don`t have to pretend around each other." Rachel nodded in affirmation, taking a sip of her smoothie trying to hide the grin threatening to burst.

"Rach, I know we`ve had our differences but I`ve realized that maybe we can be friends. I mean other than your god awful sense of style and you chasing after my dream future husband, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Wow, to offers of friendship within twenty-four hours, must be my lucky day." Rachel whispered to herself. She didn't know whether to be frightened or happy that the offers had come from Santana and Kurt. "Both," she said aloud.

"What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing."


	3. Placate Me

Next Day...

* * *

"So what the fuck are you wearing?" Noah greeted Rachel the next morning, leaning on the locker next to hers. "Not that I don't appreciate the view but why?" Rachel smiled up to Noah before turning back towards her books, organizing them into her backpack. "Is that how you greet people Noah?"

"Don't placate me Rachel Barbra Berry," Noah replied, throwing her a scowl, "Is this another lame attempt to seduce Lord Dimwit? Because if it is I have lost all respect for you."

"A girl can`t dress up without being accused of trying to _seduce_ a guy?" Rachel questions playfully, before closing her locker. She wondered briefly if Kurt had overdone it with the outfit and makeup, but Noah`s appreciative looks towards her cleavage seemed to speak to the contrary. The tight, skinny jeans did do wonders for her legs.

"Depends on the girl," Noah answered, giving her an exaggerated wink.

"Your attempts at humor only make you seem like a chauvinistic pig Noah Puckerman," Rachel countered, reaching out to fix the collar of his letterman. She pretends not to notice Noah`s slight shiver as her fingers make contact with his skin. Retracting her hands, her smile brightens at the color on his cheeks.

"You know you want me," Noah smirked, sliding a hand through the landing strip on top of his head. "Stop your pride baby and come to the puckerone."

"Undoubtedly that line has worked before," Rachel rebuked, a smirk taking over her face. "To bad I actually have a brain unlike all your other conquests."

"Watch it, your new best friend fell for that bullshit," Noah said, raising an eyebrow. "Who's to say you won't sweetheart."

"As entertaining this blatant attempt to get into Berry's pants is," Came a voice from behind Noah, as Santana pushed past the jock and latched onto Rachel. 'I'll save you the humiliation and whisk her away before you embarrass yourself some more."

"Dude your game needs game," Matt added, placing an arm around Noah's shoulders. "Has the Puckmeister lost his way with the ladies?"

"Shut the fuck up dude," Noah said, punching Matt lightly in the stomach. "And since when are we on speaking terms again?"

"Since we noticed how much of a douche Finnessa is acting like." Mike's voice came from behind Matt. "The dude needs to layoff it man, you know he's been hanging around Karofsky."

"Figures, the guy is an even bigger asshole than Puckerman here," Matt said jokingly, earning a scowl from Noah. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible." Rachel snorted, high-fiving Matt, earning a glare from Noah.

"Rach we need to get to Bio, Mr. Petreilli is a freakin ass about tardies," Santana said, tugging Rachel towards class. Matt was standing in their way, staring at Santana, who blushed. "Can you move?"

Matt made and exaggerated gesture before stepping aside. "Anything my Queen," Rachel noticed Santana turning a familiar shade of red, before she unceremoniously pulled Rachel forward, rushing away from Matt. Rachel could distinctively hear _"Talking about my game, what the fuck was that Rutherford?"_

"Santana, why are you blushing?" Rachel asked, as they arrived at the classroom. She took a seat next to Santana in the back, earning a few stares from the rest of the students. "Not that it's any of my business."

"He makes me nervous." Santana stated, fidgeting around in her seat, "Like, I don't know, like there's something fluttering around in my stomach. Like I have gas or something, but I don't. You know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded, unable to believe that she had understood every word pouring out of Santana`s mouth. "From what I can gather you either have bad indigestion problems or you have a crush on Matthew."

Santana scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder before whispering, "I Santana Elizabeth Lopez don't have crushes, their juvenile and completely unworthy of a Cheerio like me. Head cheerio mind you, head bitch on campus."

"Please tell me you don't believe half the things that just came out of your mouth," Rachel whispered back, "It's perfectly normal for someone our age to develop romantic feelings for someone of the opposite sex, or any sex rather, I don't discriminate."

"Oh my god, stop your mouth from moving," Santana yelled, causing everyone to turn to look at them. Mr. Petreilli gave them a stern look, before turning back to the board. "And speaking of having crushes, why were you talking to Puck?"

"He was simply commenting on my new wardrobe." Rachel whispered, jotting down notes. "Speaking of that, what do you think?"

"Santana like," the Latina answered, as she gave Rachel a high five. "The look screams classy but sexy. If I was taking a vacation on the Land of Lesbos you`d be my pick."

"Thanks I guess,"

"No probs."

* * *

Rachel kept glancing back from her seat at the front, hoping to make eye contact with Noah, but the boy simply refused to look at her. Quinn had no such calms and kept sending Rachel confused looks, from her seat next to Noah. Rachel pointed a finger at Noah, signaling Quinn to get Noah to look at Rachel. Quinn poked Noah, but he shook his head and turned to the side, effectively blocking Rachel out of sight. She sighed with frustration, Noah was acting like such a child. She turned back to face the front, and tried to focus on the words spilling out of Mr. Shue`s mouth. She could feel Santana getting restless beside her, fidgeting from one end of her seat to the other. The Latina was obviously bored out of her mind, and Rachel could understand why. Mr. Shue was going on and on about their lack of unity and how they had to forget the past in order to win and what not. The man's use of hair spray had obviously damaged what little brain cells he had left, or he was completely oblivious to the fact that the Glee Club was sorely lacking in the Glee department.

Rachel felt a pinch on her arm and turned to look at Santana, who was sporting a mischievous smile. "Yes Santana?"

"Try out for Cheerio's." Santana whispered back, on the other side of Santana, Brittney nodded enthusiastically. Rachel simply shook her head and turned to look at Mr. Shue. She scowled when Santana proceeded to poke her arm five times, each harder than the last, but Rachel refused to look at the Latina. "Come on Rach, this could solve all your problems," Santana whispered, poking Rachel with every word. "Plus Brittney really wants us to be twins."

Rachel shook her head with gusto, her hair flailing around. On the other side of her, Kurt was getting a close up of her locks. She felt him pull her hair, and turned to smile apologetically. He returned the smile before making a face towards Shuester, causing Rachel to giggle.

"Plus you'd look smoking hot in a cheerio uniform," Santana continued, causing Rachel to look at her. "Puck would appreciate the view."

"Shut it Lopez."

Santana laughed, looking back at Puck, who was fixated on the brunette beside her. Puck caught her looking at him and scowled, Santana gave him the middle finger before turning back. The boy had it bad, and Santana was going to help him out. After all that's what friends are for.

Puck tried hard not to stare at Rachel, but it was like there was a fucking spotlight coming out of her head or something. He tried to ignore the curious glances Quinn was shooting at him, and most definitely tried to ignore the glares coming from Finn who sat to his far right. Puck resisted the urge to jump him right then and there, and settled for sending him a smirk, before wrapping his arms around Quinn's shoulder.

The blonde refusing to play along, glared at him until he removed his arm. Baby mama couldn't take a fucking joke, freakin hormones. He turned back to the front, and continued to stare at the object of his affections. Not that there was any way he would ever act on those feelings, at least not yet. Fucking Matt Rutherford had made sure of it, with his words of wisdom.

Matt had spent all of gym class giving Puck a feelings talk, droning on and on about how flirting with Rachel wasn't the right move right now. That she needed time to grieve over Finnessa before Puckerman could move in. Puck figured Matt had a point. Rachel wasn't one to go from one quasi relationship to another, she needed time, or else Puck would just end up being rebound guy. Shaq had said something about being her friend first, gaining her trust. That way whenever Rachel was ready for a relationship he`d step up the romancing, and bam Puckleberry.

Fucking Finnderella always fucking ruining everything. He turned to look back at ass hat and smirked at the huge, fugly lip Hudson was sporting, courtesy of his session with Puck`s fist yesterday. No way in fuckin ever would Rachel want to kiss that when the Puckerone had perfectly shaped lips at her disposal. Especially after Mr. Douche called her a slutty bitch, stopping the Finn-lovin train in its tracks as the Puckerone kept chugging along; destiny Crazy Station.

"I have found the perfect solution to the animosity currently engulfing the club," Mr. Shue said, grabbing Puck`s attention with an annoyingly enthusiastic clap of his hands. "We will work in groups of four and come up with three performances that could very well be our Regional's material."

This could work. They would be building team unity and what not while practicing new material for Regional's. Mr. Shue was finally stepping up to the proverbial plate.

"Teams are Santana, Matt, Mercedes and Artie, Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Finn, and Brittney, Mike, Tina and Kurt."

"You're fucking shitting me right?"

"I refuse."

"Umm this can't possibly end well."

"Understatement of the fucking year."

* * *

Reviews are love...


	4. What are friends for?

Sam day as Chap # 3...

* * *

Rachel glanced at Puck out of the corner of her eye, only to catch him staring at her. Blushing she turned to look at the blonde who was playing with the hem of her dress and glancing not-so-subtlety at Finn every second or so. Rachel herself was trying hard not to look at the tall brunette silently glaring at the floor, a look of complete dread written all over his face. The four of them were sitting in a circle, after Mr. Shue had to practically force them to wander off into their respective groups. Now there were sitting together but in complete and utter gloom, a bubble of bitterness and guilt surrounding them.

"So I propose we make a plan to meet up after school tomorrow at my house. Snacks and beverages will be provided of course. I'm open to any suggestions, granted, they work with Mr. Shue`s theme of Friendship, which subsequently is lacking in our unit at the present time," Rachel, took a deep breath, perhaps to continue rambling and Puck snapped.

"Dude shut your pie hole!" Puck yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn to look at them. Rachel scowled, opening her mouth for a retort. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible," Puck was quick to add. No way was he going to listen to more of Berry's attempts to make the situation less awkward. He was perfectly content to sit there and not have to say a word to FinndouchefaceHudson or his Baby mama. He didn't give a flying fuck about the team's lack of unity, wasn't his fault…well not entirely. It takes two tango, and Quinn had been a more than willing participant.

"Look let's just get this fucking over," Finn said, as he looked anywhere but them. "The sooner this is over I can go back to fucking ignoring you guys."

"That's just it. Mr. Shue wants us to move on, solve the past mistakes. Granted it's a pretty huge thing to get over but I think we can," Rachel retorted, looking at each one of them for a semblance of hope that they would be able to work out their issues. All hope was thwarted when all three of her teammates turned to look at her as if she was demented.

"There is no way in fucking hell I'll ever forgive that piece of shit," Finn shouted, waving a hand towards Puck. "He was my best friend, he was like a brother to me, now he's dead to me."

Rachel could see Puck grimace at the words pouring out of Finn's mouth and absent mindedly placed her hand on his knee, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Finn, whose fists clinched in anger.

"And you, you're the worst. You were supposed to be in love with me. You're supposed to be with me, not with him," Finn continued, venom lacing his voice. "At least with Quinn it wasn't much of a surprise, let's face it the girls a tease, she was fucking bound to be a little slut. Virgin Queen Quinn, to perfect to let her boyfriend touch her breast but easily spreads her legs for Lima's resident fuck up."

Quinn let out a loud sob, before rushing towards the choir room door. Puck clinched his fists at the sight of the tears falling down his baby mama's face, but resisted the urge to pummel Finn into the ground.

"Finn how could you," Rachel yelled out in outrage, standing in front of the him, her palm making contact with the Finn's cheek. Finn lifted a hand as if to push her back, but Puck rose out of his chair, stepping in between them.

"Don't even Hudson," Puck whispered, watching as Finn's eyes narrowed, anticipating a fight. Mr. Shue cleared his throat from beside them, and Finn turned to look at their audience, noticing the looks of disgust aimed at him by more than one glee member.

Finn's face twisted into a cruel smirk, shrugging his shoulders, "She deserved to know what I think of her."

"You didn't have to do it in such a vindictive manner Finn. This was completely uncalled for," Rachel said quietly from behind Puck, wiping the smirk off Finn's face. "That was simply heartless. Not long ago she was the girl you were in love with, and now you call her a slut."

"I loved Quinn. She was the most important person in my life. I was willing to be a father, give up everything, for her. Now she's just the slut who slept with my best friend and then claimed I was the father of her bastard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Puck shouted, pushing Finn with such force that he stumbled back against the wall. Finn simply regained his balance and glared defiantly at Puck. Puck moved forward, but felt Rachel grab at his arm, silently telling him to stop.

"Finn, don't do this. Don't be like this. I'm not asking you to forgive her, just don't go out of your way to intentionally hurt Quinn." Rachel pleaded, taking a step in front of Puck. "You aren't this person, you're not cruel."

"Whatever Rachel, the girl kind of deserved it," Mercedes countered from her seat next to Artie. "White boy was simply expressing his inner angst."

Rachel turned to glare at Mercedes, a look of utter hatred crossing her features. "The girl is our friend," Rachel rebuked, placing a hand on her hip. "She doesn't deserve this, no one does."

"Mercedes," Kurt cut in, anger lacing his voice. "Let's not speak of things we know nothing about."

"Why the hell are you two defending her, did you forget she has made your life miserable for the past two years," Mercedes asked, stepping forward. "She made her bed now she gets to lay in it."

"Look Wheezy don't get into this, it has nothing to do with you." Santana spoke up, making her way towards Rachel. "I was part of this and you don't see me turning against Quinn or Puck."

"Don't even try to compare your fuckfest with Puckerman to my relationship with Quinn," Finn said calmly, making his way towards the door. "You have no idea what it feels like, no fucking idea at all."

* * *

Rachel knocked lightly against the passenger window of Quinn's white Nissan. She watched as the blonde lifted her head from the steering wheel, tear streaks running down her cheeks. She indicated towards the lock of the car door and the blonde rolled her eyes, but pressed the unlock button. Rachel climbed in and closed the door, noticing the soft music coming from the radio. Smiling slightly, she nudged Quinn and yet again the blonde rolled her eyes, this time a smile gracing her lips.

"You know when we sang that song to you, I meant it with all of my heart. Even though I was in love with your boyfriend at the time and you were my sworn enemy. I still meant every word," Rachel said, staring at the dash. "Still do."

She turned to look at the blonde who was silently crying, her hands clinched around the steering wheel. Rachel placed a hand on one of Quinn's own, triggering a surprising response from Quinn who fell into Rachel's arms, breaking down completely. Rachel wrapped an arm around her, smoothing the blonde's hair with her free hand.

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side,**

**you know I'll take your hand**

Rachel sang, as Quinn continued to cry against her shoulder.

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

Rachel could feel Quinn mouthing something against her shoulder. Quinn straightened up, and wiped at her eyes, a small smile on her lips as Rachel continued to sing.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through,we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn asked, causing Rachel to stop singing.

"Because your letting me." Rachel answered, smiling at the blonde, before placing a hand on top of Quinn's. "Because you should know you're not alone."

"But I was horrible to you."

"Yeah you were."

"And yet here we are."

"Seems like it."

"You know what this means?"

"What"

"You get to be my friend."

"So I get a mean friend and a ruined blouse."

"Aren't you lucky?"

* * *

Reviews are love...


End file.
